Momento
by Lithiriel
Summary: Ichinose sonrió. Esta vez, definitivamente se lo diría.


**Prompt**: no hay tiempo

**Pareja/Personaj**e: Ichinose Kazuya – indirectamente Kino Aki.

**Fandom**: Inazuma Eleven

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

**Notas**: Bien, no sé de donde salió esto, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de Ichinose porque últimamente le he agarrado el gusto al personaje, ha quedado raro pero ya me di gusto.

**Advertencias**: mala ortografía, quizá Ooc u_u… el hecho de que lo escribí yo también cuenta como advertencia OTL.

* * *

Momento

El sonido del avión despegando llegó a sus oídos y sintió el común agujero en el estómago cuando este comienza a subir, acababa de irse sin haber podido terminar el partido contra los de sus antigua equipo en Japón y el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho lo hacía sentir incompleto.

Sabía que esa era su última oportunidad, si aquella operación a la cual se sometería salía mal nunca más volvería a las canchas que tanto amaba, nunca más podría volver a ver a ninguno de sus amigos, sería muy duro para él; y por sobre todo nunca más… la podría volver a ver a ella, eso era una de las cosas más frustrantes de todo el asunto.

El vuelo entero fue una tortura, no únicamente por el dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo, si no también porque desde inicio a fin su mente se vio inundada únicamente por recuerdos de su niñez en los Estados Unidos: Cómo había conocido a tres muchachos y que compartían su pasión por el soccer. El primero había sido Domon, con él, el encanto había sido inmediato, se entendían y no había momento en el cual estuvieran separados, incluso había días que se quedaban en la casa de alguno a dormir.

El segundo había sido Nishigaki, con él fue un tanto más difícil ya que vivía considerablemente más lejos, pero no importaba ¡estaban unidos por el amor hacia el futbol!, y justamente con ese deporte fue que forjaron su duradera amistad, incluso llegaron a jugar juntos en la escuela años después.

Pero sin duda la más complicada había sido con la tercera persona, una pequeña chica de cabellos verdes que era amiga de Domon e iba a su misma escuela: Aki Kino.

La primera vez que la vio, había llamado su atención por el color de su pelo – al igual que Domon- todos allí o eran rubios o castaños, así que los primeros días que la vio se quedaba viéndola horas de horas durante clase, tenía un pelo muy bonito.

Hasta que un día, sin ninguna clase de aviso; la muchacha le hablo.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Aki Kino, siempre te veo jugando con Domon y Nishigaki

Estaba sonriendo y colocando sus manos atrás de la espalda, Ichinose sentía que se iba a morir.

—Ah-ah… sí, yo soy Kazuya Ichinose

— ¡Mucho gusto Ichinose!, espero que seamos amigos.

Y allí había iniciado, todos los días jugaban al fútbol después de las clases, esos momentos eran los que mayor felicidad le traían, llegó a conocer a los demás de manera más profunda, especialmente a Aki, quien curiosamente era vecina suya del mismo edificio.

Pasaban horas enteras en la casa del otro: jugando, hablando o sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Ichinose creía que su vida era perfecta y que eso nunca cambiaría.

Y es que nadie esperaba que solo un par de semanas después, y tras un accidente de tránsito, su vida nunca más volviera a ser la misma.

Pasó muchos años fingiendo estar muerto, es que el dolor de nunca más poder practicar aquel deporte que tanto amaban era demasiado. Y cuando al fin, ya recuperado, se aventuró a ir a Japón donde ahora se encontraban todos sus amigos…

La volvió a ver.

Había crecido bastante, ahora era toda una pequeña mujercita, y aún tenía ese cabello tan bonito.

Su vida parecía volver a tomar un rumbo bueno, no es que no le gustase jugar en los Estados Unidos, pero el calor que venía a su pecho al saberse jugando de nuevo con sus amigos de infancia era un sentimiento que no cambiaría por nada.

Pasaron por muchas alegrías y penas, vencieron a un montón de enemigos y crecieron como jugadores.

Después había llegado el momento de cambiar de bando, ahora eran enemigos y competían por la copa del mundo.

Entonces, Ichinose se preguntaba: ¿Qué diferencia había?, estar en la selección estadounidense no se sentía igual que jugar con los muchachos japoneses, entendía que el estilo de juego de ambos equipos y su rol en ellos era diferente; por un momento pensó que la presión de que su salud volvía a caer en picada lo tenía preocupado, pero descartó esa posibilidad de inmediato, aún antes sabía que algo podía ocurrirle en cualquier momento (el médico no había asegurado nada cuando terminó la rehabilitación), así que tuvo esa incógnita dando vueltas por su cabeza.

La respuesta llegó a él un día después de la práctica, exactamente luego de completar el "_Gran Fenrir_" con Mark y Dylan, estaba revisando fotografías en un cuaderno, la imagen de todo su equipo allí en Japón fue la primera que vio.

Y se dio cuenta, se preguntó cómo había sido tan tonto, la diferencia era ella, era Aki. Sin ella a su lado, nada era igual.

La quería, y estaba seguro.

Pero, como otras veces en su vida, había algo que lo arruinaba; en su última visita al doctor le dijeron algo que nunca en su vida esperó volver a oír, si no se realizaba una operación rápido jamás volvería a jugar, era con un extraño y retorcido De ja vú.

Entonces, decidido a decirle de sus sentimientos, la llamó para verse un día en la residencia de _Unicorn_, y por alguna razón… no pudo; ese día debía decirle sobre la operación y todo lo que venía sintiendo desde hace tiempo, pero había algo en los ojos de Aki, él sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él… simplemente no pudo decir nada.

Se maldijo por no tener un poco más de coraje, aún si recibía una negativa, quería que ella lo supiera.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, entró a la sala de operaciones.

* * *

Y ahora, diez años después convertido en un gran jugador que era famoso en el mundo, volvía a pisar tierra japonesa.

El camino había sido tortuoso, lleno de sudor, sangre y lágrimas; pero había valido la pena.

Ese era su momento, ya no había tiempo para dudar más.

Miró su celular y presionó el botón "enviar".

_He vuelto_ - decía.

Ichinose sonrió. Esta vez, definitivamente se lo diría.

* * *

**Notas finales**: No soy buena con los finales, está dicho. A Ichinose , y lo sabe _Belu-Saku_ lo emparejo con muchos, siendo Aki una de ellos, está horrible. Lo sé /llanto.


End file.
